fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Payla Morsetty
|occupation = Chairman |previous occupation = Rune Knight |team = Council of Three |partner = Zephyr Odinshire Yog Longshaw Quin Pinkten (Student) |base of operations = Bantia |status = Alive |marital status = Married |relatives = Unnamed Husband |alignment = Lawful-Evil |magic = |signature skill = "Stalagmite" |english voice = Wendy Powell }} Payla Morsetty is a mage working for the Magic Council in Bantia. She acts as the head of their council's Reconnaissance division while stationed in Bantia, having been promised the position before leaving Fiore. Originally, Payla was a captain for the Rune Knights in Fiore and was transferred overseas after butting heads with one too many superiors. She uses the powerful in combat, allowing her to manipulate the ground to produce a variety of effects, such as creating spikes of rock, kicking up sandstorms, and even calling lava up from far below the ground. Appearance Payla is a 59 year old woman who stands at a little under five feet tall, making her noticubly shorter than her co-workers in the Magic Council. She has soft brown eyes with a pointed nose, along with grey hair which she parts in the center that curls upwards and juts out at the end. Instead of the typical Magic Council attire, Payla prefers to chose her own outfit and distinguish herself from her companions. This typically consists of a pair of brown military issue pants tucked into black combat boots and a black tee-shirt accented with a long brown scarf warming her neck. Her most notable garment however is a large white winter jacket that has the Magic Council's emblem embroidered on the back, which she is rarely seen without. Personality Throughout most of her life, Payla has been after one thing, power. Almost every carrier move she has made was carefully thought out to allow for the quickest rise to power. This can somewhat affect the choices she will make when acting as a part of the Council of Three, causing her to sometimes but heads with the other members, specifically the head of the branch Zephyr Odinshire. This often stems from Zephyr's strictly logical thought process countering her more results oriented mannerisms. She views the world in a very black and white manor, seeing herself and those at the council as good and dark mages as completely evil. She is not above using underhanded tactics against dark mages, whoever they may be, and will fall back on lethal force should she feel it necessary. She is not fully dedicated to her mission however, and will simply give up should she be pitted against Zephyr, or the third member of the Council of Three, Yog Longshaw. Payla believes that many of her co-workers at the Bantia Branch are far to lax in their dealings with the reigns mage guilds. Due to this, Payla believes that it is her duty to reform the Bantia Council into something resembling the one in Fiore, though her power hungry personality has all but assured that she will never lead it. Even her own student, Quin Pinkten, believes that the Council Branch wouldn't survive should Payla succeed Zephyr. Payla still believes that she could do a much better job than any of her companions, and often banters about it behind their backs. History Payla was born in to one of the noble family's of Fiore. She was given everything one could hope for from the moment she could walk, giving her the notion that she could have anything she wanted at any cost. This included a vast education, encompassing teachings in magic as well. She first learned to use Terrain Effect Magic by the time she was ten, and soon became quite famous because of it in the high society. After 5 more years a sideshow for nobility, Payla ventured out on her own to earn fame as an independent mage. Starting off as a wandering mage in Fiore was tough, as most jobs requiring the help of a mage ended up at the various mage guilds. Payla was undiscouraged by this however, and often sought employment with large companies as a bodyguard or enforcer. These jobs paid well enough, but nowhere near Payla's perceived worth. Still to proud to join an official guild, sticking with contract jobs was the best thing she could do. That is, until an envoy from the Magic Council got wind of her accomplishments, and approached her with an offer to join the council. Work as a Council mage seemed like an irresistible to Payle, as with the authority came recognition, the thing the craved above all else. She agreed without a second thought, and was whisked away to the council's training grounds to hone her already impressive skills. Training lasted for another ten years, through which Payla's control of her magic drastically increased, and she was promoted to a Rune knight commander after graduating. This didn't last long however, as Payla's always impressive job performance ensured her quick elevation through the ranks of the Magic Council. Not long after graduation, Payla was promoted to an investigator, followed by a promotion to commander over multiple squads of rune knights. Her ambition grew with each promotion, and it wasn't long until she has set her eyes on one of the seats on the Council itself. It was at this time that her clime through the ranks came to an abrupt end however, owing much to the fact that Payla become known as a power hungry problem child. Payla found the halt in her progress very unsatisfying, and she soon became very vocal about it. This quickly grated on the nerves of many around her, and Payla was soon transferred oversees in an attempt to get her out of the way. The Council reassigned her to their Bantia branch, nominating her as one of the Council of Three. Along with this, she was made the head of the recognisance division, taking Quin Pinkten as her student. Though still not satisfied with her posting, Payla decided to make every effort to get transfused back, and began ruthlessly hunting down criminals and dark mages alike. Unknown to her however, this has had the opposite effect, as she will often go overboard trying to prove her point. Magic and Abilities - Payla's one and only magic, having trained with it since long before her joining the Magic Council and the reason behind her nickname "The Bulldozer". It allows her to control the various aspects of the earth element, such as rock, sand, and even magma. With these ability's at her disposal, Payla is able to turn the very ground below into a weapon against her enemies. While powerful in it's own right, it requires Payle to remain grounded to use her magic effectively, rendering her almost powerless when at sea or up in the air. *'Stalagmite' - A basic attack Payla developed as her signature spell. Through simple use of Terrain Effect Magic, Payla is able to manipulate the very ground under her feet to attack and defend with. This often takes the form of spikes of rock that shoot up at opponents from below, though Payla is also able to shoot them like spears, increasing her range and enabling her to hit airborne targets. *'Landslide' - A simple spell that Payla will use when facing multiple opponents. With a wave of her hand, Payla will cause the earth around her to swell, rippling out in a wave of dirt and rock. This spell can also be used as a form of defence, as the dense packed earth can stop all but the most powerful of spells in their tracks. *'Dust Devil' - A spell Payla developed to obscure vision and create confusion. Payla is able create sandstorms by controlling the loose partials of dirt and sand on the ground. While not very powerful offensively, it allows Payla time to prepare more powerful spells, or retreat should the battle take a turn for the worse. *'Crimson Tide' - A much more potent form of Payla's magic. By creating a small fissure in the earth, Payla allows magma to flow up from below the earth's crust. The most she can do with the lava she summons however is aim it, often manipulating the earth into channels to create lava flows or causing violent explosions hat scatter magma in all directions. Despite this apparent weakness it still empowers her with incredible destructive power, enabling her to topple structures and overwhelm opponents with intense heat. Incredible Magic Power - In keeping with her high rank within a major organisation, Payla possesses power that would rival that of high level S-Class mages. Many consider her to be the second strongest person within the Bantia Council, second only to Zephyr. She will often use this as a method of intimidation when in the field, forcing others to submit to her overwhelming power. Genius level intellect - Palya's incredible intellect to formulate plans, both beforehand and on the fly, in order to overcome obstacles. She has become known for being able to outmaneuver opponents with simple yet effective strategies. Unfortunately, more often than not she allows her arrogance to get in the way of decision making, causing her to make obvious mistakes when she thinks she has the upper hand. Stats Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Female Category:Females Category:Magic Council Category:Earth Magic User Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Character Category:Original Character